Eridan Ampora
'''Eridan Ampora, also known by his Trollian handle caligulasAquarium, is one of the Sea Dwelling Trolls. His associated zodiac sign is Aquarius (♒). His Team affiliation is Blue. His name is derived from the river Eridanos, which was poured onto the earth by Aquarius in Greek myth, and the amphora, a type of Greek vessel for carrying liquids which is often seen in depictions of Aquarius (minus a letter, as per Karkat). His Trollian handle is presumably taken from Troll Caligula. Biography Eridan is seen for the first time in picking up a Faygo bottle that has been . All we see is a hand with three rings on it, each with its own tie to his Aquarius sign or Eridan's font color. Eridan is a Sea Dweller, and a member of a very high caste. The typing quirk he uses (doubling v and w) is probably a reference to the Aquarius symbol, both forming a zig-zag shape representing waves. Eridan dresses very flamboyantly for a troll, wearing a large quantity of rings, an extravagant, high-collared cape, and a billowing scarf. He has a purple highlight in his hair, making him the only troll to have hair color that isn't entirely black, and has crooked horns reminiscent of the Aquarius symbol. Eridan's fashion sense could be likened to that which some would perceive to be a hipster supervillain, with standing hair (with a highlight), overly-dramatic clothes (including a fucking cape), and Wayfarer glasses. Eridan wields Ahab's Crosshairs, a weapon he found in a ghost ship along with Vriska's Fluorite Octet. The very first thing he was seen doing was using it to kill . He did this to feed Feferi's lusus, apparently to keep Feferi and/or her Lusus happy. According to Terezi, Eridan was part of a "conspiracy" that had foreknowledge of what Sburb is, although he has never demonstrated any. He is the member of the Nautical Aristocracy that wants one of Vriska's , apparently intended to kill all land dwellers. He is Feferi Peixes's moirail, and claims that he and Vriska would become kismesis without Kanaya's intervention. The biological differences between aquatic and land-dwelling trolls are unclear as of now, but both Eridan and Feferi are unique among the other trolls in that they have fin-like protrusions on the sides of their heads. Eridan's hive appears to be, or at least is shaped like, the ruins of an antiquated ship, lodged upon black rocks on a small island. This shows that Eridan is comfortable with breathing air, despite his fin or gill-like facial protrusions. In fact, Eridan spends the vast majority of his time above water, although he claims this is only so he can more effectively wipe out the land dwellers. Personality Eridan has an affection for tales of historical leaders, conquerors, and military history. His passion for these extravagant stories of conquest and glory lends itself to his overly theatrical mannerisms, and his massive ego. As a result, people tend to see him as a "bit of a tool". He also likes magic and wizards, even though he knows that magic obviously doesn't exist. This may be a contributing factor in his vaguely Harry Potter-ish appearance. He loathes Land Dwellers and the litter they produce. His hate for Land Dwellers extends to such a level that he has devoted himself to killing them all, as a result of an overpowering genocide complex. He aims to achieve this goal through the collection of deadly weaponry, such as the absurdly overpowered Ahab's Crosshairs that he wields, and the pursuit of a functional doomsday device, one of which that he solicits Vriska for. Much of his weaponry and resources were amassed through sweeps of extreme roleplaying, making him one of five trolls known to partake in that particular sort of game. He does seem to have a strange friendship with Kanaya, referring to her by the nickname "kan", as well as referring to Feferi as "fef". Despite his more sinister intentions, he seems somewhat petulant, and seems to rely on the support of Kanaya and Feferi to get by. He is described by Kanaya as overbearing, to the point where he has been blocked by Vriska of all trolls. It is implied that he has a mating fondness for Feferi, but didn't (as he said in a conversation with Kanaya,) "play his cards right", leading to a moirail relationship between them in lieu of a more concupiscently-inclined one which he probably would have preferred. He also appears to be seeking some sort of kismesissitude with Vriska, but he has been completely shut down by her. Troll romance sure is confusing. Kanaya says that he has a ridiculous accent, but what kind of accent this is is indeterminate-- though Andrew has said that he pronounces his "vv"s as "w"s. This is likely because "v" is pronounced with a "w" sound in Latin. Lusus/Kernelsprite Eridan's Lusus appears to be a large sea horse complete with saddle, which he rides into battle. He rides his Lusus while hunting for food for Feferi's gargantuan Lusus, supposedly out of obligation to Feferi. Category:Homestuck Category:Characters Category:Homestuck Characters Category:Protagonists/Allies Category:Homestuck Protagonists/Allies Category:Homestuck Trolls